


These Words

by RaeWritesFiction



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWritesFiction/pseuds/RaeWritesFiction
Summary: You've been dating Alex (Høgh Andersen) for over two years. You have a daughter from a previous relationship who Alex treats as his own.Alex's reaction to your little one calling him "daddy" for the first time.





	These Words

**Author's Note:**

> all fluff. If I could physically do heart eyes, I genuinely would. The mental images were all too much!

Your relationship with Alex had just surpassed the two year mark and you'd recently taken the step to live together for a trial period to figure out if things would work out. You were 99% sure that everything would be fine but you want to be sure; this wasn't just about you and Alex, you had to consider your daughter too. 

At only three years old she wasn't yet at an age where you could explain that her biological father was somewhere unknown and had abandoned both her and you before she had even been born; he had in fact left without a word when you had told him you were pregnant. His sister had been the one to tell you he had upped and left and that he didn't want contact or anything to do with “it”. 

Alex was amazing with Sara a treated her as his own, in return she had stuck to him like glue and more often than not wanted cuddles the entire time he visited; that was when he wasn't playing her favourite game of tea-party monster-truck princesses. You had regularly 'tucked in’ a toy car, truck or he-man in a homemade princess dress and pipe-cleaner tiara, at bed time. Your favourite picture of the two of them had them both wearing Princess tiaras and flower necklaces while Alex held a fairy wand. 

When you had asked Sara if she would mind Alex moving in to live with the both of you she had squealed in delight then run around the house dancing for half an hour - you had taken this as a yes and told him to come over when ready. Sara had all but launched herself at him when he walked through the door, luckily he was prepared for this and simply lifted her up into a hug; she had stayed in this hug until she fell asleep and Alex put her to bed. The next morning you had both woken to Sara cuddling a Viking build-a-bear Alex had gifted her, between the two of you. 

~~~

This evening was not going to plan and though Alex was going with the flow and keeping Sara occupied, you were getting stressed. Your regular babysitter was ill and didn't want to risk passing anything onto Sara. Your back up babysitter was on her honeymoon and nobody else you trusted seemed to be available. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart. Honestly.” Alex smiles as he plays with Sara, chasing her around the room and pretending to be a 'big bad wolf’.

“It's not that it's just…” you sigh and nod. “Nevermind. It's okay.” Offering a smile to him as he 'creeps’ up on the unsuspecting little red riding hood who swings round with a foam sword and promptly slays him with a swift stab ‘in his heart’ (under his arm). 

Alex plays the part and puts on his best death act, which even you admitted later was very over acted; William Shatner would be proud. 

Sara falls about in giggles and crawls over “Not like that daddy!!”

You hope your gasp wasn't audible and place your hand over your mouth as you watch them. Alex doesn’t miss a beat and laughs.

“Why little one? Was I too loud when I died?”

Sara leans against him giggling and nodding then squeals as Alex tickles her feet. 

“I think it's your bedtime now Princess. Princesses need their sleep so they can get even smarter!”

“Prettier!” Sara corrects him.

“But you and your Mother are the prettiest in all the land! Neither of you can get any prettier!” 

You wipe a stray tear and smile “come on sweetie, let's get you sorted… say good night.”

“Good night daddy!” She wraps her arms around Alex for a hug, he kisses her cheek. 

There it was again.

“Sweetest dreams Princess Sara - Ruler of the monster-trucks!” Alex smiles and watches her run off you then off to sort out for bed.

~ 

All the while you had been going through the nightly routine you had been going over that one word in your head. Alex was all she had known since she was just turned one year old, so to her he had become her father-figure. Would he mind? Was it wrong you didn't stop her? Was it worse that you didn't want to correct her? It all seemed to fit so nicely.

While upstairs, you had removed your make-up and changed into something a little more comfortable. You had trembled a little as you walked back down to Alex who had tidied up the toys, put dishes in the wash and dimmed all the lights. Soft music was playing from his phone and he had found a YouTube video of a flickering fireplace which was playing on your TV. 

“...Wow.” you smiled.

“This wasn't quite what we’d planned, but plans change. It's all good.” Alex holds out his hand for you to take and he pulls you close to dance with him to the music. 

“I'm...I'm sorry if Sara made you uncomfortable.” You keep your voice low.

“She didn't… I've never felt so proud.”

“...Really? You… you didn't mind?” 

“Not at all. Thought I was going to burst into tears.” He confesses and smiles warmly. 

“It did sound… right.” A confession of your own.

“It did. If she wants to call me dad, she can. It's fine with me, as long as it is with you?”

You smile and nod, the stray tear from earlier returning with a couple of friends. “Yes, it's absolutely fine by me. Thank you, Alex. For treating her as your own. Means a great deal to her and me.”

“You're welcome angel.” He kisses you softly and nuzzles your nose with his. “Hey… something I've been wanting to ask you.”

You nod and take the moment to wipe your eyes as he moves to find something which turns out to be in his pocket.

“What's that?” You frown.

Alex smiles nervously and then lowers down onto one knee. “I've been wanting to ask this but I've been waiting for that 'perfect moment’. The plan was for it to be this evening while we were out, the end of a perfect evening. Turns out to be that the perfect evening didn't involve leaving the house at all and it was more perfect than I could imagine….” He takes a breath and clears his throat a little. “Will you Marry Me? I would be honoured to be your husband and father to Sara.”

You sniff behind the hand covering your mouth and nose, unable to do anything except nod and kneel down in front of Alex; he slips the ring onto your finger and smiles before gently pulling you into a protective cuddle.

“I love you.” Alex kisses your forehead.

After a few moments and composing yourself to the point of being able to speak you wrap your arms around his torso.

“I love you too.”


End file.
